Judging A Book By Its Cover
by Stryk16
Summary: We all know the Dragonborn and Lydia share quite an intimate story. But how did their relationship shift from master and servant to intimate lovers? I try to explore that in this story, detailing from when they first meet to when they get married.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meeting at Dragonreach

Lydia was excited, for the first time since she first took on her duties as protector of Dragonreach. She had polished and shined her armour three times that morning alone, something unheard of for Lydia, who wore her tempered plate armour with pride. But she wanted to look the part today, for today she took on the duties of Housecarl for the first time. Finally she would have a Thane. But not just any thane, Irileth had let slip that the man she is to protect could be Dragonborn, a legend amongst the Nords. Although she did tell her not to get her hopes as well, whatever that meant.

But the Dragonborn! Lydia had heard that not two days ago, just outside the city, the Dragonborn and Irileth had slain a dragon. How lucky she felt, to be granted a Thane such as this. In her head she pictured a muscle-bound Nord, with a ferocious war cry and huge battle-axe, or a Redguard, skilful and elegant with a blade. Or perhaps something more exotic like a magic wielding Elf or a sneaky Khajit. The possibilities were endless, even though she knew she was being unrealistic she couldn't help but let her imagination run wild.

Lydia stood by the entrance to Dragonreach, allowing her mind to conjure up these images before noticing the Jarl approach. Balgruuf approached casually as Lydia stood up straight, showing off her gleaming armour and holding back her glee behind a stern face.

"Stand down Lydia, You're not on show here."

"Yes Jarl Balgruuf."

Lydia tried to relax but formality demanded a straight back and a stern face, whether the Jarl was comfortable with it or not.

"He's late." The Jarl commented "Hope he hasn't left for High Hrothgar without informing us."

Lydia felt a pang of dread behind her emotionless face, this was the Dragonborn after all. He probably didn't want some local warrior following him around, hell he probably didn't need it. He might think that a Housecarl would be more than a burden than a blessing. But no, she was not a burden. Lydia trained hard and knew she could do her job well, if he was willing to let her prove it. Just as the thought entered her mind the doors to Dragonreach opened ever so slightly and a skinny looking Imperial man entered the main hall. He didn't look like he had an ounce of muscle on his body and to exaggerate this he wore quite tight fitting leather armour, showing of his skinny physique. And an Imperial? This surely couldn't be the Dragonborn, Imperials are so...bland. Despite this he approached quickly, and awkwardly, towards the Jarl and shook his hand.

_He just doesn't seem like Skyrim material_ Lydia thought to herself.

The only hint that this Imperial was a warrior was the quiver and bow on his back, and the small scar below his eye. Although there was a million ways to get a scar like that in Skyrim, such as working on a farm.

"Jarl-" The Imperial man said warmly

"Ahhh the Dragonborn graces us with his presence" The Jarl slapped the Imperial on the shoulder, it almost made him topple over.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." The Imperial turned towards Lydia "Was haggling down in the market for a few things."

_Haggling?_ Lydia thought to herself _The Dragonborn...Haggles? And is he addressing me? A subordinate?_

"I think you have earned the right to be a few minutes late. But come, this is not why I have invited you here." The Jarl grabbed the skinny Imperial by the shoulders and turned him to face Lydia directly. "As Thane of Whiterun you have your own Housecarl to protect you and all things you own. She's going to look after your sorry hide."

"Honour to you my Thane." Lydia belted in the Dragonborns direction.

"Meet your new Housecarl. Lydia Battle-born. She could kill a man three times her size with a fork. She's my best and I hope she will serve you well."

"Oh-um...Hello." The Imperial responded rather shyly. "My name is Lucas, Lucas Stryke."

_Lucas? This man must be good with a bow because he hardly inspires me with a sense of awe._

The Jarl simply chuckled at Lucas's shy and sheepish demeanour. This Lucas was obviously born to a common family, the whole idea of having authority seemed alien to him and having a Housecarl seemed to both scare and confuse him.

"So when will the mighty Dragonborn be leaving for High Hrothgar?" The Jarl continued

"After Breakfast" Lucas replied "Before noon. Rorikstead is a bit of a walk so I really should have left earlier but...I was up late."

"So I heard. Buying my guards drinks no less."

"Ah yeah sorry about that."

The two men laughed whilst Lydia stood there silently. Before long the Jarl remembered the point of the meeting and turned the conversation back towards Lydia.

"Will you be taking your new Housecarl with you? A bit of company never hurts does it? Neither does an extra sword between you and the Dragons."

Lydia didn't say anything, but she noticed Lucas hesitate right away. He seemed very uncomfortable with the idea. Lydia had been worried that the Dragonborn might think her to weak to bring along, but now she was worried he was intimidated by her. _How could this happen?_

"I don't know" Lucas replied "I'm sure she is capable but I'm used to working alone."

"You think she will slow you down?" The Jarl questioned

Lydia kept her stern face but behind it she couldn't help but think she was probably faster, fitter and healthier than the Dragonborn, and it would be in fact he who slowed her down.

"No not at all." Lucas protested addressing Lydia awkwardly once more "It's just-"

"It's just you're uncomfortable with having a servant?" The Jarl interjected

"Okay you caught me, poor boy here. She'd..." Lucas stopped himself looked down and turned to Lydia, he didn't seem to like to talk about her as if she wasn't there. He really hadn't had a servant before. "You'd be my first eh...servant, Housecarl...thing. To be honest, I wouldn't know what to do with you."

"I will follow your orders my Thane." Lydia commented.

"I uh...right."

The Jarl smiled to himself before placing a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Don't think of her as a servant. Think of her as a companion, a combat efficient companion who can help you on your journeys. Now you may not need help killing things, I heard that much from Irileth. But she can carry extra supplies, help build campsites twice as fast, a man and a woman always looks better when entering a village..."

"You're right! And she is a Nord!" Lucas said with glee.

"Uh yes she is...so?"

"Sorry, it's just where ever I go I get bloody awful _you're not from around here_ stares. If she comes with me people won't automatically think I'm out to steal their babies and ravish their women."

"Well yes I suppose." The Jarl said scratching his chin "You really get that?"

"hmm? Of course, I'm an Imperial. Everybody hates Imperials." Lucas said with a smile "Until you get to know us."

The Jarl laughed "Then its settled."

"Yes. Lydia could you meet me by the main gates in hour? I'll need to get you supplies and-"

"I can bring my own supplies my Thane."

"Oh...right I see." Lucas said sheepishly "Well okay then half an hour?"

"Of course my Thane. Right away."

With that Lydia turned away from the conversation. She was travelling with the Dragonborn, the Dragonborn! But now she wished she had listened to Irileth, her hopes had just been washed away.

XENDX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Long Road East.

Lydia had been on the road with Lucas Styke for a little over a day now. They hadn't spoken much during that day. When Lucas had met her at the gates of Whiterun he had simply enquired to her readiness. Which seemed to be the height of their contact, as every other word Lucas had said to Lydia was enquiring whether or not she was alright. Which she was, she was his protector, his subordinate, he shouldn't be fussing over her like he this. Lydia knew this Imperial must be good at what he does, otherwise Jarl Balgruuf would not have made him Thane of Whiterun. That much was obvious, but she just couldn't see it, this _Dragonborn _was clumsy as well, more than once Lydia had spotted him trip over a stray rock or boulder.

The first night camping had been as equally as awkward, he wouldn't let her cook the meal for him and tried to persuade her against staying awake on night watch. The last part hadn't worked out well for Lucas who eventually gave up and fell asleep himself. He seemed to have nightmares as he mumbled and turned in his sleep.

_Good gracious a Dragonborn who has nightmares..._Lydia remembered thinking to herself _Is there anything about this man that isn't disappointing._

It was noon now, and they walked silently down a narrow path far to the North of Whiterun, to get to Rorikstead they had to first walk the borders of the mountain High Hrothgar was founded on. It was a long walk and tiring, lot of slops and ditches. Lydia walked quietly behind Lucas who moved casually and uncaring through the environment, as opposed to Lydia's staunch and powerful stride. She was alert for danger. Lydia thought it was a good job she was there, this Lucas could walk himself into an ambush without her, he needed her.

Ahead of them a rope bridge hung in the air. On it three men stood and below two other men, resting upon the hilts of their swords. They immediately spotted Lucas and Lydia, Lydia cautiously stopped but Lucas carried on walking without a care in the world.

"My Thane, I think these men could be bandits." Lydia said trying to catch Lucas's attention.

Lucas didn't turn to face Lydia as he approached the two men on the ground "I think you might be right Lydia." Lucas did not change direction.

"Should we not turn around my Thane? Perhaps find another route?"

"Hmm? What about the next poor sods who walk this way? Doubt they'd thank us for that."

Lydia breathed in a deep breath and walked beside Lucas as the two men began to walk towards them. This was it, Lydia would prove to Lucas his worth...and show him how to be a warrior. Lucas certainly was confidant, but after everything she'd seen Lydia was a little afraid that, that confidence was a little misplaced.

"Well hello there my friends." The grim covered bandit approached the two with an outstretched hand. "I do hate to do this, I really do. But I'm afraid I have to be relieving you of your gold and valuables right now."

Lucas finally stopped walking towards the two and smiled. The bandit smiled in return.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Lucas said with a grin

_Oh by the divines_ thought Lydia _bargaining with bandits now?_

The bandit couldn't believe his luck that these two heavily armed individuals were not going to cause a hassle. He looked at his friend who nodded.

"Ah a man with sense. How about this, you give us your gold and then maybe..." He turned to look at Lydia "And let me and my boys have some alone time with your friend there. That should be enough."

Lydia raised an eyebrow and looked towards Lucas who had not answered. Instead he looked up at the sky and it seemed like he was pondering the offer.

_No, surely not...to far Dragonborn. You wouldn't..._

"Hmm, how about a counter offer." Lucas redirected his gaze at the two bandits in front of him. "Let me pass, or I kill all five of you."

The bandit laughed in Lucas's face.

"You?! Kill us?! A comedian are we? Well, my friends up there may be a problem with your offer. You see, they're up on that bridge and all of them are highly trained archers. They'd kill you before your friend there unsheathed her sword."

Lucas looked at the bandit and seemed to be pondering once more. Lydia wondered whether the whole "I'm going to kill you" was nothing more than an act.

"Sword...I don't have a sword." Lucas said to the bandit with a smile "I need one."

"Wha-"

Before the bandit could retort Lucas had grabbed the man by the shoulders and kneed him in the sensitive area. Lydia quickly raised her shield as to avoid the volley of arrow, but Lucas simply turned the injured man around and used him as a human shield. Two of the three arrows pierced his shields flesh as he screamed in agony. Lucas immediately threw the first bandit to the floor, the arrows had struck true he was dead weight. As he fell Lucas withdrew the dead man's sword and in a flash had brought it down on the next bandit, who blocked the blow with his own weapon. Lydia didn't know what to do, he was moving so fast she couldn't keep up with the battle. In a matter of seconds Lucas had broken through his opponents defences and run him through with his newly acquired sword. Another volley of arrows came, but Lucas used the next dead bandit as a shield once more. With lighting speed Lucas dropped the stolen sword and the second bandits corpse and had readied his own bow. Another two arrows came zipping in, Lucas rolled out of the way and in the flurry of movement Lydia saw three arrows fly from Lucas's moving body. All three struck true on their first shot and the bandits atop the rope bridge died whilst gurgling their last words. And like that, not a minute after the fight had begun, it was over. Lucas didn't even seem tired. He walked over to the dead man's sword and picked it up.

"Not a bad sword, think I'll take it. What do you think Lydia?"

Lydia was still in shock, he had defeated two men in hand to hand combat in less than a minute before killing three more with three single arrows. Each one fatal shots, on target and hit the first time.

"I uh...wow." Lydia said forgetting her rank.

"What?" Lucas asked worried "You okay? This isn't the first time you've seen combat is it?"

"No, no My Thane. It's just...that was fast. Insanely fast."

"Well what can I say. I'm good at what I do." Lucas responded with a kind smile as he stole the swords sheath from dead bandit and began to fasten it around his own waist.

"Where...where did you learn to fight like that?" Lydia asked as she began to put away her own sword.

"I was in the Imperial Legion for five years, got the basics from them. I got training from other groups but..." Lucas stopped and sighed "I'd rather not talk about it."

Lydia suddenly snapped back to reality and stood up straight

"Of Course My Thane. I apologize My Thane...I did not wish to intrude. It shall not happen again."

Lucas just laughed slightly and stood before her, he had just found a small coin purse on one of the bandits and he shook it happily.

"Oh relax Lydia, it was nice to hear you say something that wasn't _My Thane_ for once. You should be more informal around me you know. I don't bite."

Lydia simply nodded and the Dragonborn laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Fine then. C'mon _My_ _Housecarl_, let's get on with it. From here on out it gets cold, so let's find somewhere to camp nice and early today."

Lydia smiled at the _Housecarl _comment, before realising and correcting her stern face. This Thane was not what she expected...but he was certainly impressive when the time came.

XENDX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Nightmare Before Rorikstead.

_The ship rocked steadily side to side. The man stood at the window looking proudly out at the waving sea. He crossed his arms and sighed deeply, a keen sign that the man had accepted his fate. Lucas stood behind him, sword in hand. He was hesitant but the man was not, Lucas found that unsettling, unnerving even. There was no begging, no fighting. It wasn't right._

"_Just do me one favour, well not one favour. A contract I guess." The man said solemnly_

"_Name it" Lucas replied, almost involuntarily._

"_You'll do it? As a brother?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Him, the one that brought you here. Him."_

_Lucas nodded silently._

"_Him, a contract...as a brother..."_

_The words swirled round Lucas's head, they span around and around. He began to feel sick, the room seemed to lose its gravity._

"_Him, a contract...as a brother..."_

_Only the man, staring out the ships window seemed to remain still. He didn't turn, he didn't hesitate. Lucas approached him from behind, sword at the ready._

"_Him, a contract...as a brother..."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"I'm sorry!" Lucas said out loud.

He bolted up right in his fur bedding, Lydia, who was sat to his left wide awake and eating a loaf of bread, jumped up and drew her sword. She quickly relaxed when she realized that Lucas had woken up yelling the phrase. He simply sat there, in a cold sweat, desperately taking in his surroundings. He calmed down eventually, his breathing slowed and his eyes settled. He looked across at Lydia, who was still half stood in the air. She had a sword in one hand and a half eaten loaf of bread in the other, she stared at him with a confused expression before sheathing her sword and sitting back down on her tree stump.

"Bad dreams, My Thane?" Lydia enquired, in an almost seemed condescending tone.

"You still awake? Thought I told you to go to sleep." Lucas retorted with a bit more edge than he had intended.

"I got hungry my Thane. Thought I would keep watch whilst I ate."

"Sure." Lucas said sarcastically, knowing that she had just ignored him again. He stood from his bedroll and a grabbed a piece cloth from his backpack and wiped his face of sweat.

"Would you like some food My Thane?"

"Huh? Um yes. Sure. Why not."

Lydia stood from her tree stump and walked towards the cooking pot above the fire. She took out some meats and threw them in the pot before beginning to stir it. Lucas continued to stare out of the campsite longingly.

"Are you ok my Thane?"

"Fine."

He seemed different now, this wasn't the shy quirky Imperial she had set off with. Not the calm, confidant and calculating Dragonborn that killed those bandits last afternoon. He seemed...not upset...just angry.

"My Thane..."

"What is it?"

"Would you like...to talk? You seem pretty distressed."

Lucas sighed deeply.

"You're the one who wants to always be formal _My Housecarl."_

Lydia continued to stir the pot.

"Yes My Thane."

Lucas looked down and turned towards Lydia who was concentrating on the cooking now. Lucas made a sound of apology before walking over to Lydia.

"I'm sorry, it's just a bad memory Lydia. Something that refuses to go away. But it's my own business, no need to worry yourself."

Lydia just nodded and quietly and went to get a bowl for the broth she had just created.

"Understood my Thane." She passed him the bowl of broth. "I hear many people see terrible things during their time in the Legion."

"Oh yeah." Lucas giggled. "I suppose you do. But those memories don't haunt me, not like that one. I was dreaming of a later time in my life. A regret, if you will."

Lydia only casually nodded, not wanting to make him angry. She wouldn't have thought she could have made him angry until that very moment. He seemed so laid back and carefree. But maybe he hadn't always been this way. Maybe something destroyed his seriousness a long time ago. This Dragonborn was turning out to be more than the scrawny Imperial she had first judged when he had entered Dragonreach three days ago.

Lucas blew the steam from his food and began to eat spoonfuls of it.

"Sorry my Thane, but it's mostly water. I did not want to dig into our supplies to much when we still got a day ahead of us."

Lucas smiled up at Lydia "No problem, its lovely. But of course not as good as the stuff I made earlier"

"Of course my Thane." Lydia replied sternly.

Lucas looked up at her at put the bowl down.

"No not _Of course my Thane. _It was a joke, a bit of banter. You know?"

"I see, I'm sorry my Thane."

"Wow, I guess as a rule servants can't have a sense of humour then?"

"Something like that my Thane."

"I swear to the divines, say _my Thane _one more time and I will scream."

Lydia stayed silent but couldn't help but smile at Lucas's joke. He to smiled, revelling in the victory of making his emotionless Housecarl smile.

"So what do your parents think of you travelling with an Imperial man?" Lucas asked cheekily

"My father died in battle when I was very young...My mother is proud to have a daughter protecting the Dragonborn." Lydia replied quietly sitting back down on her tree stump.

"I see. Sorry to hear about your father. I'm sure he was a brave man."

"What about you? You must have some very worried parents somewhere in Cyrodiil."

Lucas smiled as he continued to eat his broth "None to speak off. I was an orphan, raised in the Imperial City orphanage."

"Oh...I'm sorry to bring that up my...Sir."

"Please" Lucas chuckled "Never call me sir, that just feels wrong. And don't worry about it. I'm not ashamed of it, we cannot choose where to be born or whom too. I just got dealt a bad hand of cards to start with. I know it's surprising, you Nords think of all us Imperials as rich nobleman. Trust me...we have plenty of poor as well. "

"How did you end up in the Legion?"

Lucas finished his broth and placed the bowl down by the fire.

"Very few career paths open to an orphan in a big city, I fell in with the wrong crowds. Began stealing and fencing goods. Nothing major, just stolen jewellery, fresh food that sort of thing. Seemed the only option available to me at the time. When I was seventeen I got caught with my hand in some aristocrats pocket. It was either a lengthy service in the Legion or jail. I chose the Legion and glad I did."

"Why's that?"

"Well I'm an orphan like I said so I had no last name. When I was in the Legion there was this Nord fellow, big guy. Liked using this bloody great sword, called him Earth-Splitter. Nice guy, kind of took me under his wing. I seemed to be a natural with the bow and he always said I was the calculating fighter. He was a puncher but I, I was a Striker. He gave me my last name Stryke."

Lydia was quite astonished, a Nord had given him his namesake. This Imperial had more of a connection to Skyrim than she had first thought.

"What happened to Earth-Splitter?"

Lucas looked down and went very quiet "He was executed along with a quarter of my platoon for desertion."

"He deserted?"

"We all did. We got some orders that didn't sit well with us. Roughly half the platoon went AWOL. Around a quarter of us were caught...along with him."

Lydia wondered if it was him Lucas had been saying sorry to in his sleep, but he didn't seem to feel particularly angry or guilty about this Earth-Splitter. Not like he had done when he first awoke, he was in a panic then.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lydia said apologetically "He'd be proud of you now though."

"Heh, I wonder that sometimes. But enough of old stories. I don't usually talk about this stuff..." Lucas stood up and walked back to his bedroll "It feel good to though. Thanks Lydia."

"I'm always here for you my-" Lucas turned his head all of a sudden, as if he was giving Lydia the warning _don't say it_. She laughed under her breath "It was no problem, _Lucas_."

"See wasn't that hard was it?" Lucas said jumping back into his bedroll. "And get some damn sleep girl, before sleep takes you whilst we're walking."

Lydia nodded "Let me just finish my bread"

"Yeah right." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

This Imperial was not a simple man, it had become apparent to Lydia that he had been through a lot even though he was still young. An orphan, a pickpocket, a thief, a soldier, a traitor... and that was just what he was willing to talk about. She wondered who he could have been saying sorry to in his dream and what regret would way so heavily on the mind of someone who had seen so much already.

XENDX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Old Friends New Places

Part One

The two arrived in Ivarstead late in the day. The sun was setting in the west and both Lucas and Lydia had been walking for some hours. Their last day on the road had been far more interactive than the previous two days. Lucas had been making jokes all the way, he had made it his personnel hobby to try and make Lydia laugh. She kept her stern face most of the time, but every now and then a smile would creep involuntarily onto her face. The route through Rorikstead was a long one but offered the safest passage. The people eyed Lucas with suspicion as soon as he entered the town. Small Nord towns never did like Imperials wondering around. Lucas had stopped chatting as soon as they arrived and had shrank back to walk besides Lydia.

"So...getting the _Your Not From Around Here_ stare?"

"I'm thinking they're mostly aimed at you, my Thane." Lydia answered a little worried.

"Yeah so was I"

Lucas sighed deeply, he pointed at a building in the middle of the town, _Vilemyr Inn. _

"Feel like sleeping inside tonight?" Lucas asked with a smile

"I must admit, it would be nice to actually sleep. I am quite tired."

"Hey, did you just forget to say _My Thane_?"

Lydia just smiled and opened the door to Vilemyr Inn and waited for Lucas to enter, he did so making protest faces at Lydia, he clearly did not approve of her opening the door for him. Inside the place stank of cheap ale and sweat. Labourers and farmers sat in groups laughing and drinking together, a bard played in the background and few of patrons danced around him. The place had a good atmosphere but Lydia still didn't relax. They approached the bar and a hard looking bartender, who washed tankards with a handkerchief. The man looked as stern as Lydia, so Lucas mused that the two of them could have a _looking miserable _contest. Lydia didn't respond.

Lucas pulled out the coin purse he had robbed from the bandits on the way here "Hello my good sir, could use two rooms for the night if ya got any spare?"

The man looked down at Lucas, who stood with a smile on his face. He then looked up at Lydia.

"He with you love?" The bartender asked Lydia rather matter-of-factly

"He is my-"

Lucas turned to Lydia and mouthed the word friend quite obviously.

"He is my friend." Lydia said awkwardly.

"Yep. Best of chums. Definitely not her master...or anything weird like that."

The man's expression didn't change, he simply turned his head and spat behind him. Lucas made a disgusted face.

_Nords _He thought to himself

"Only got one room left." He finally responded. "It's yours for ten Septims."

"Perfect!" Lucas threw the bag of gold to him "Keep the change."

"Certainly." The bartender seemed to warm up a bit to Lucas's generosity. He politely pointed out which room was theirs before Lydia went to find a table. Lucas ordered two tankards of mead and a warm meal before sitting down with Lydia. They watched the bard perform for some time in silence whilst sipping their meads.

"Was it wise to give the bartender that amount of Septims my Thane? There was a good fifteen in there, we could have used them too..."

"I always have coin on me, I always get by. Most other people aren't as lucky as us Lydia. If I don't need it, what's the point in having it?"

"Good point my Thane."

They sat in silence once more.

"So tell me about your family Mrs Lydia. I hear much of Battle-Born's in Whiterun."

Lydia rolled her eyes "We are one of the two major clans in Whiterun. We're feuding with the Gray-Mane's over this blasted civil war. The Battle-Born's are loyal to the Empire you see."

Lucas nodded quietly "And where do you stand on the war?"

Lydia looked up quite shocked by the question asked so casually. What did she say? What could she say? Lucas was an Imperial, he was in the Legion, he must be a supporter of the Empire.

"I stand where you stand my Thane." She answered diplomatically.

"Me? Pffft. I'm not getting involved. Both sides got their bastards. I won't be forced to pick one pile of _shit_ over the other. Let it play out, I was never one for politics."

"I would have thought you would have been an Empire supporter my Thane."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Is that because I'm an Imperial?"

Lydia quickly went on the defensive "No, no my Thane. I mean, you were in the Legion and..."

"Yes I was in the Legion, but remember when I explained how I'm wanted for desertion?"

Lydia went quiet, not wanting to dig herself a bigger grave "Yes my Thane."

Lucas looked down into tankard. "In truth, if someone put a knife to my throat and forced me to pick...I choose the Stormcloaks. I hate the Empire. And those damn Elfs. The Empire has a lot to answer for, it let me down, it let many people like me down. As an orphan, as a peasant, as a soldier...The Empire has done nothing for me, yet thinks it's entitled to my loyalty...because I'm an Imperial. Pfffft."

Lydia looked Lucas in the face, he was visibly upset by his own ranting. He lifted his gaze from the tankard of mead and smiled at Lydia, her face smiled back. She wanted to comfort him, she did not know his past but she knew he wanted to forget it.

"Well you'll always have a home in Skyrim my Thane."

"Yep I suppose I will." He raised his tankard "I'll drink to that."

Lydia awkwardly clanked her own tankard against his, this was not how the typical master would treat the typical servant. It didn't sit well with Lydia. She fidgeted uncomfortably until the food arrived.

"Two steaming bowls of stew, on me." A female voice rang out

"Sure, let me just get my money...wait, what?" Lucas turned around and looked up at the person behind him. It was a woman, dressed in simple clothes, brown clothes...a thieves clothes. Lucas's face lit up at the sight of her "Sapphire?!"

"Hello Lucas." She replied with a grin

_To Be Continued..._

_Immediately... _

Part Two

Lucas jumped from the table and wrapped his arms around this Sapphire who giggled incessantly as he did. She pushed him off playfully and sat him back in his chair. She then took the chair next to him, Lucas seemed to be glowing with glee.

"Sapph, what in the name of Dagons dick are you doing here?"

"Ah you know, doing the old eastward run on the tunnels."

"I see, I see." Lucas said with a smile before turning to Lydia "Oh divines, where is my manors. Sapphire this is Lyida Battle-Born of Whiterun. She is my...uh Friend.

Sapphire smiled politely and shook her hand across the table.

"Travelling with this one are ya? How you coping? He stopped telling jokes yet?"

That genuinely made Lydia chuckle, but she couldn't help wondering who this person was and what her relationship with her Thane was.

_And what the hell is_ _The Eastward Run On The Tunnels?_ Lydia pondered in her head

"It's just fine, he is proving difficult to look after."

Sapphire laughed "That's our old Lucas, stubborn as an Imperial nobleman."

"Hello, ladies I am right here you know."

Lydia began eat her stew as the two chatted, they mentioned mutual friends, who Lucas enquired about. They hadn't seemed to have talked in some time, well over a year from what Lydia could gather. What had Lucas been doing in Skyrim over a year ago? She ate in silence, until something came up that intrigued her.

"I suppose I should tell you" Sapphire said looking a little uncomfortable "Got some...news for you."

"What's that? Who died?" Lucas's smile faded "aw crap who died?"

"No-one's died moron, it's your family."

"Pardon?" Lucas asked looking for reassurance that he hadn't misheard that statement.

"Your brothers and sisters are looking for you."

"I thought you were an orphan my-friend...Lucas..." Lydia interjected

Sapphire raised an eyebrow at her strangely worded question. Lucas turned to her casually before replying.

"They're not blood relatives, but I still consider them family...we went through a lot together."

"They're looking for you" Sapphire perked up "They got in touch with Delvin a few days ago. They've been asking around all your old contacts. Of course none of us had seen you..."

"And you still haven't" Lucas said, his face now as stern as Lydia's.

"My lips are sealed." Sapphire said mimicking a sowing needle on her lips.

"Makes a change." They both laughed awkwardly, Lydia was very confused. "Why on the divines green earth are they trying to find _me_?"

"Lords know. All I know is that they are trying."

Lucas seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"This could be a problem."

"What nature of family is this?" Lydia finally asked.

"A dangerous one...but we departed on good terms. It's not like I just packed my bags and snuck off into the night."

"It's certainly strange." Sapphire commented "But I thought you should know."

"Yes, yes. Thank you Sapphire. I owe you."

"You can make it up to me next time you're in Riften." She said raising an eyebrow "I got a room and the Bee and Barb still."

"Just like old times." Lucas laughed

That wasn't hard for Lydia to decode. This Sapphire must be an ex-lover. Someone who was intimate with her Thane. This was highly irregular, most Thanes were upstanding gentlemen and ladies. Being Housecarl to someone who meets their old lovers in the pub was a very surreal experience. It made her feel almost defensive of her Thane, she wanted to protect him from harm. That included emotional harm. But...there didn't seem to be any bad blood between the two. He seemed happy.

"But enough of this, I leave in two hours. What in oblivions name is a young Imperial wonderer doing in an old backwater Nord town like this? And who is this lovely lady you're travelling with? Tell me everything."

Lucas was very specific about what he had been up too for Jarl Balgruuf, that is to say very specific at what he didn't tell her. For example there was no mention of the Dragonborn, or of his new Thanehood. For such good old friends Lucas still liked to keep his cards close to his chest. Maybe this was why Lydia could never find out much about his past, or who this _family_ was. But this Sapphire seemed friendly enough, they spoke of hard times when they were trying to earn coin any way they could in Riften. It almost sounded like her Thane had been a smuggler or a..._Thief_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Waiting For Family

Lydia had been waiting in Ivarstead for three days, Lucas had wanted to travel up to High Hrothgar alone. _Dragon Born business_ he called it. He wanted to face this part of his destiny alone and Lydia protect him, and he wanted to face danger alone? That made her uneasy. Besides this, Ivarstead had to be the most average town in Skyrim. It was clear that the people here were more Anti-Empire than those that lived in Whiterun, but Lydia didn't mind. She had never shared the beliefs of her Battle-Born clan, yet neither had she discarded them. Her mother was far more politically active than herself, she would constantly drone on about how

_The Empire did this that and this for us_ and _How they have taken care of the Battle-Borns_

It made Lydia lean a little more towards the empire's side of things, but she never bore any hatred towards those who supported the Stormcloak rebels, not like her mother did anyway.

There was nothing to do in Ivarstead, she helped with the workers down at the mill to make a few extra coins, although Lucas had left her with plenty. Where he had gotten that amount of coin still perplexed her, had the Jarl really given him that much? Or could it be something else? That Sapphire, the girl that had been talking to Lucas three days ago talked like she was a smuggler or a thief. Lydia had asked if Lucas had been involved with such activities and he just said

_We all do what we have to do_

Which to Lydia was a very unsubtle _yes_. He could have made quite the small fortune in that line of business, especially during war time. And what the hell was with this _family_ business? Lucas's _non-related_ family were looking for him and somehow that is a bad thing? Everything about this scrawny Imperial made no sense, he seriously had some skeletons in his closet and they were catching up with him. Naturally Lydia was curious, but she knew her place as Housecarl and would never pry. But these skeletons were starting to hammer down that closet door, and Lydia worried they may one day manifest themselves as physical threats. Lydia wanted to be ready, to know what she may be facing. But it was impossible to find out from Lucas directly and not breach the etiquette of Housecarl. It was a frustrating situation. But Lydia tried to push it to the back of her mind, at least for the time being. There was no point worrying about it whilst he was away, talking to some dragon language worshippers. She concentrated on keeping herself entertained and ready whilst relaxing in Ivarstead, she helped work on the mills and on the farms, she took her armour to the local blacksmith for some fine tuning, she even helped one of the locals take care of some bears that had been poking around to close to the town for comfort. When she wasn't doing all of this she trained or read, she wanted to prove herself to her Thane when he got back. She didn't need to wait around whilst he did _Dragonborn Business, _she was strong and resourceful. She had to prove she could be of use on these missions.

On the third day of her waiting, she was chopping wood for two septims an hour. She had been doing it for four hours before she finally gave in and took a break. Her plate armour was at the blacksmiths still, being finely tuned and polished, so she only wore her cloth top. Lydia was glad she did, the heat was relentless, although there was cold draft coming down from the mountain top the heat of the sun was constantly wrestling with it, and right now it was noon. The sun was winning. She sat on a small wooden dock, her bare feet dipped in the cold water. It was a lovely day so she decided to eat her lunch outside, nothing major just some cheap cheeses and bread from local inn. Behind her she heard the little tip tap of children's feet and turned to find a small girl stood behind her. She had brown hair and stood innocently with her hands behind her back. Lydia didn't change her expression or put down her food. She simply finished chewing and swallowing in her own time before smiling at the young girl.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" Lydia asked

"I heard...I heard you were travelling with someone who went up the mountain." The little girl said looking down at the floor and twiddling her thumbs behind her back.

"I am young miss. I am waiting for him now."

"So you'll see him again?!" The girl asked excitedly smiling and clapping her hands together.

"Yes" Lydia replied with a smile.

"Some people said...said that he was a hero, that he killed a dragon. Is that true?"

Lydia raised an eyebrow at this, could word travel that fast from Whiterun? And if it could, how on earth did they know that it was Lucas? Granted there aren't many scrawny Imperials wondering Skyrim and Lucas did have that little distinctive scar beneath his right eye, but...just looking at him you wouldn't believe it. Lydia had a hard time believing it when she first met Lucas, even when the Jarl and twenty witnesses swore by it. But if this little girl had found out that Lucas slew a dragon, then others must've found out as well. Too much attention could be bad, especially if Lucas had people looking for him.

"And where did you hear that little one?" Lydia asked in a suspicious tone.

"I just wanted to ask...if you'd give him a note for me?"

When she passed over the note to Lydia it seemed like it had been written by a typical young girl, it had little love hearts drawn all over it. Lydia chuckled to herself, the girl had obviously seen Lucas pass through and when she heard he was a dragon slayer she had developed a little crush. Momentarily forgetting about finding the source of the rumours she laughed and took the envelope from the girl.

"Of course." Lydia said with a smile

"Thank you lady!" The girl replied with glee. Almost immediately she turned around and began to skip down to the end of the dock.

Lydia continued to stare down at the note.

"Wait, who should I say it's from?" Lydia asked, not raising her eyes from the envelope.

"Hmmm" The girl thought aloud. "Tell him it's from his _sister_."

_His sister? _Lydia wondered puzzled. She looked up to ask a follow up question but the young girl was already gone, like seriously gone. She had just disappeared.

"Hello?" Lydia called out in a hushed tone, just before something clicked in her head. That girl, Sapphire, she had told Lucas that

"_Your brothers and sisters are looking for you."_

_She's his sister?!_

Lydia almost immediately swung her head around, her eyes frantically searching for any sign of the strange, missing girl. But she was long gone. That was one of the people Lucas had been worried about, here, and she had played Lydia like an instrument. That was no ordinary little girl, she was obviously well versed in speechcraft. She looked back down at the envelope. It looked like a little girls innocent love note, covered in crude drawings of hearts and arrows. But Lydia turned it over and it had an official wax seal which bore an insignia. It was like some kind of hand, Lydia had never seen it before, but it scared her. It wasn't the insignia of some local farm family, that was a serious seal. It looked as if it belonged to some sort of guild, or perhaps this _family _that Lucas refused to talk about. Whatever the case, his family was no longer looking for Lucas. They had found him. And they wanted to talk.


	6. Chapter 6: Going Underground

Chapter Six: Going Underground

"It's just my opinion my Thane, but if we dealt with your _family_ issues now, it won't come back to bite us later." Lydia said as she thrust her sword into the belly of another Draugr.

"Well that's a good point Lydia but, like I said before" Lucas replied a little ahead of her, swallowed in a sea of undead. "I'm the boss and what I say goes."

"My Thane..."

Lucas decapitated another Draugr and steadily advanced forward. "_No_ Lydia, and trust me if you knew my family you'd be saying _no_ as well."

Lydia broke another neck with the edge of her shield "Yes my Thane."

Ever since Lucas had returned from High Hrothgar he seemed to have been either panicking or rushing. Lydia had handed him the note from the little girl, _his sister_, and he had freaked out. He wouldn't even read it, kept telling Lydia to burn it. But she had kept it regardless, whatever the issues were with this _family_ she felt Lucas should resolve them. His role as Dragonborn was far too important to have distractions. And this was certainly a distraction. Luckily they had reason to leave Ivarstead quickly, the Greybeards had sent Lucas after some artefact, _The Horn Of Jurgen Windcaller_, as some form of initiation. And as predicted it was underground in some gods awful tomb. They had hitched hiked most of the way on some merchant's caravan. Lydia had suggested hiring a carriage all the way there, seeing Lucas had the coin. But despite his hidden fortune Lucas always chose the cheaper option, it was like he was actively choosing to be a peasant. It confused Lydia, if he was ever to fully take on the responsibilities of the Dragonborn that would have to change. So far the tomb had proven to be incredibly dangerous. They had been ambushed by spiders, dodged incoming arrows, solved an insane number of puzzles and ran through spitting flames. Lydia was fatigued by this point and just as the end was insight a small of army of Draugr had risen from seemingly nowhere. They were slow and sluggish opponents, easy to dispatch but incredibly tedious. Their numbers were the only problem.

The two warriors moved forward at a blisteringly slow pace. They dispatched one enemy, took a step forward, then defeated the next and so on. Lucas wielded two swords now, the one he had claimed from the dead bandit and a new one he had just stolen from a Draugr in combat. He waved them around in a beautifully synchronized fashion that Lydia had never seen before. She imagined it was how a Khajiit might fight, although she couldn't say for sure, never having actually seen a Khajiit fight. But there was something elegant about how he moved in combat, not like Lydia. Lydia was always bludgeoning or hacking or maiming, like a miner attacking stone. She found herself so mesmerised by him that she almost didn't see the Draugr approach her from the left flank. But she raised her shield in the nick of time and damn near cut the thing in half. Lucas stood victoriously a little down the corridor up to his ankles in hacked off limbs and dismembered body parts. He sheathed his one sword before discarding the other. Lydia had to awkwardly manoeuvre through the blanket of corpses to approach Lucas who was catching his breath.

"Holy hells, it's almost as if they didn't want visitors down here isn't it?" Lucas chuckled to himself

"Is this initiation _truly _necessary my Thane? You are the Dragonborn, what have you got to prove?"

"Well the Greybeards are a useful bunch to be friendly with."

"But what's the point of this?" Lydia asked following him out of the corridor.

"I don't know Lydia, it's their club. To get in I have to play by their rules, do what they ask. They say jump I say how I high. They say retrieve some old horn from a dusty trap filled dungeon, I say I'll be back by Thursday."

"Just seems like a waste of time my Thane. Shouldn't you be out there killing dragons or something? Is Skyrim not under siege from above?"

"Well...it is Lydia but think of this way. If we were under attack from dragons, who would be the ideal people to have on our side? Perhaps the shadowy group of old people who have been studying the Dragon language and their powers for the last thousand years?"

The two of them walked through a stone cavern for some time in silence whilst Lydia thought about this perspective.

"You're right my Thane. I should not have challenged your judgement."

"Oh I don't know, I make plenty of crazy decisions. A bit of challenge can help to keep me in check." He turned and smiled at her as they found the exit to the cavern. "Besides if I didn't keep getting sent on these crazy little adventures, we wouldn't get to see sights like this."

The stone cavern opened up into a large cave, before them steps descended to a bridge built along a deep underground lake. As they stepped into the cave large stone pillars rose out of the water and arced over the central bridge.

"I've...I've never seen anything like this before." Lydia said following Lucas down the stairs.

"I know, neither have I! Isn't it amazing?!" Lucas laughed like a child as he approached the bridge.

Soon enough the great stone pillars finished their ascent and stood motionlessly above them. Lydia dipped her hands in the water to wash off some of the grime and dirt she had acquired killing..or re-killing the Draugr. Lucas followed her example by running his right hand through the crystal clear water.

"Fresh, clean...cold."

"Pardon my Thane?"

Lucas stood, still staring down at the underground lake. "The water. It's fresh, clean and cold."

"And that's odd?"

Lucas inhaled deeply, making a slight worried face as he did. "An underground lake, must've been here at least since this bridge was built...and that could have been centuries ago. No apparent current or water movement...this water should be stagnant...but its..."

"Fresh, clean and cold." Lydia finished for him, he smiled at her.

"Exactly. Mysticism is at work here."

Lydia nodded her head in agreement "I thought the thirty or so reanimated corpses we had to fight through would have given that away."

"Was that you making fun of me _my Housecarl_?" Lucas chuckled

"No, _of course not_ my Thane." Lydia replied smirking.

Lydia couldn't explain why, but she could feel her mask of formalities slipping. She didn't know what it was but Lucas was rubbing off on her, perhaps it was the way he refused to let her do any work for him or the way he would casually walk around the campsite topless. Whatever the reason, she could feel her language becoming more relaxed, expressing her thoughts happily and without hesitation. It made her uneasy, but somewhat happy at the same time.

" Either way don't drink the water. We shouldn't take unnecessary any risks."

"You ran through swinging blades earlier my Thane."

Lucas laughed as they continued to walk across the bridge "I said _we_, that was clearly an _I_. _I _took that unnecessary risk."

They both smiled at each other as they reached the far side of the magnificent cave. There stood an alter, next to some kind of coffin.

"Lydia, watch that coffin. Had enough of angry drooling dead people for one day."

"Aye, my Thane."

She followed his command and stood beside the coffin whilst he approached the alter. At the last minute he stopped and looked back towards Lydia puzzled.

"I...I don't understand."

"What is it my Thane?"

"It's gone."

Lydia sheathed her sword and walked away from the coffin towards the alter. "It can't be gone."

"Well it isn't here! If this is the wrong tomb I'm going throw those Greybeards off the gods damn mountain!"

Lydia raised an eyebrow at him and looked around the alter. "Calm town my lord, I'll just..." She ran her hand round the back of the alter and hit upon something with the fine texture of paper. "I've found something...feels like paper."

Lucas perked up "Anything left here from when the place was built would have rotted away by now. This must be new."

Lydia fiddled awkwardly for a minute before producing a note and handing it to Lucas. He unfolded it and began to read aloud to Lydia who made herself comfy on a nearby stone wall.

"_Dragonborn. I need to speak to you. Urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you.-A friend_"

"Riverwood?" Lydia stood and looked over Lucas's shoulder. "Have to ask...any of your family from there?"

Lucas screwed up the note and threw it into the water. "No, but a sleepy town, an attic room, leaving ambiguous notes. Definitely fits their style." Lucas began to pace back and forth. "Bugger, Bugger, Bugger, Bugger!" He lashed out and threw an old book across the cave. Lydia jumped forward and grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, Lucas, Hey..." Lucas stopped and looked down. "Calm down my lord."

"Why? Why can't they just bugger off!" They stood there in silence for a while. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should...resolve this issue. So I can just get on with...whatever the hell it is that I'm doing."

Lydia smiled before reaching into her backpack and passing him the note from the little girl. He let out a small laugh.

"You didn't burn it?"

"Thought you might need it."

"See? I do need someone to challenge me."

"Well I'm..." Before Lydia could respond Lucas had chucked her across the floor, when she came to her senses and looked up she saw him wrestling a Draugr.

_Crap the coffin! I forgot to keep an eye on it!_

This Draugr seemed different, it was larger, bulkier than the others. Plus the others only had simple weaponry. Crudely constructed axes and spears with the occasional sword. But this one, it wielded a war hammer so fine she found herself wanting it. It must've been approaching from behind when Lucas threw her out of the way. How could she be so careless? She immediately got to her feet and withdrew her weapons. Lucas was wrestling with it, holding onto its war hammer. Suddenly the weapon glowed blue and Lucas let go.

"Fuck that's cold!"

The Draugr responded to its new freedom by raising the hammer to bring down on Lucas, but Lydia jumped in the way raising her shield. The force of the blow knocked her back landing into Lucas. The two of them rolled back contorted and twisted into each other. The Draugr began to approach when Lucas grabbed her. He breathed in as if he was about to...shout...

"Wuld Nah Kest!"

Without warning the world seemed to blur around them, Lydia felt dizzy and confused and as quickly as the strange blurring began it stopped, but they were on the other side of the bridge.

"How in the hell did you do that?!" Lydia blurted out as she jump2ed from Lucas's arms.

"No explaining now! Incoming undead swine!"

The same Draugr was now charging across the bridge with an alarming speed. Lucas unhooked his bow and began to launch arrows at it. He let three loose, all three struck the creature in the chest but it barely slowed it down.

"Arrows are so shitty with these things!" Lucas shouted.

Lydia began to charge the monster, when she was close enough it tried to bring its war hammer down upon her but she dodged it and slammed her shield into the Draugr's knee. It collapsed down as Lydia raised her sword. It looked up at her.

"Fus Ro Dah!" The monster screamed and within an incident Lydia found herself flying through the air. She landed on the stone floor hard, the breath taken out of her, she tried to stand but found she felt nauseas and concussed. What the hell was that? She reached up and touched her head.

_Blood._

Had she hit something whilst in the air? She tried to look around, it made her feel sick but she suddenly realised...she was atop one of the stone Pillars! How the hell did she get all the way up here?! She looked down, Lucas had engaged the creature, it swung its hammer at him but Lucas twisted and turned his body to dodge each blow. Eventually he was close enough and in a movement that must have taken half a second at most, Lucas raised his sword and sliced through the Draugr's neck. With that the creature silently fell to the floor. Lucas immediately began looking around the cave. Lydia felt as if she was on the edge of consciousness. She tried to call out to Lucas but she found her voice was gone. Her arms and legs gave way and she rolled from atop the pillar into the lake below. Everything became cold, everything became dark.

Lydia didn't remember much after that, but the next time she opened her eyes she could see the stars, there was grass underneath her and she was being dragged along the ground by her shoulders. She felt wet and cold. She could taste blood and vomit in her mouth, she must've have looked a mess. Suddenly they stopped and Lucas loomed over her.

"Hey, Lydia! You're okay, we're out. Stay with me here."

His voice boomed in her head, it made her wince in pain. Lydia's eyes began to close once again.

"Don't you close those eyes Lydia, that's an order! Remember, your Thane? You wouldn't disobey your Thane now would you?!"

Lydia smiled to herself before descending into darkness once more.

"Aw crap, oh no you don't, you aren't dying on me lovely! Like hell you're dying on me!"

Lucas grabbed Lydia and put her over his shoulder. The weight of her armour was a little more than what he had expected but he didn't complain. He set off at a brisk pace onto the path.

"C'mon lovely. I'm sure Sovngarde is eager to have you, but they'll going to have to wait this time!"

XENDX


	7. Chapter Seven: Date Night

Chapter Seven – Date Night

Lydia awoke in a warm place, there was a fire burning and she could smell food in the air. The whole building seemed familiar and comfortable. How had she ended up here? She rolled over in bed trying to recollect her last thoughts. It made her head hurt intensely and she rubbed the back of it as she milled over her memories. She was with Lucas, the Dragonborn, in some horrible old dungeon. Some relic had been stolen by his family, if they could be called that. In truth Lydia didn't know who this mysterious family were, only that Lucas was scared to death of them. Then what happened? Her head began to spin as it all came flooding back, there was a cave, water and a Draugr. It used dragon speech and she had been knocked into the air. She remembered the taste of blood and vomit, almost drowning in that underground lake then...she must have passed out. With that revelation she bolted upright in her bed and looked around the room. Where was Lucas? How had they escaped? Was he hurt? Did he go after his family? She tried to stand but her body ached horribly. She didn't recognize the room and as she lifted herself onto her feet she found herself to still be dizzy and concussed. She sat back down and resolved on resting a little longer. Where the hell was she now? Before long a large looking Nord man entered the room, he had long brown hair and a completely neutral expression. He was carrying a tray of hot soup and water. Lydia looked at it longingly, not realising how hungry she was until seeing the tray of steaming food.

"Ah you're awake, that's good to see." The man said setting the tray down on the bedside table. "I am Orgnar, you are in the Sleeping Giants Inn, in Riverwood."

Her first thoughts were of Lucas, she was charged with his protection and here she was lying in bed whilst he could be gods no were. "Lucas?" She said as loud as her voice would let her. "Where...Where is..."

"Hush now" Orgnar said "The Dragonborn lives and lives well. His primary concerns were for you. Got the healer out twice. Left a whole bag of gold for your food and accommodation."

Now that's embarrassing. Lydia sighed in humiliation, she must be the worst Housecarl in the world. Her first charge and she couldn't take down some dragon shouting Draugr. Then something occurred to her, Sleeping Giants Inn, Riverwood. That's where the note they had found in the dungeon said to come and collect the relic. Was this the home of his family?

"Where...Where is he?" She finished her sentence from before, eyeing Orgnar with suspicion. It may have been a little bit obvious because he laughed at her suspicious gaze.

"He is in Kynesgrove, with a college of mine. Think nothing more of it than that. Although he did tell me to tell you that he was wrong, that we are not his...family...whatever the hell that means."

Lydia breathed a little easier but still did not trust this Orgnar's word. He opened the draw of her bedside table and produced a note, he placed it upon the dinner tray.

"He left this for you. Now eat up and get your strength back. You're no use to anybody like this."

Lydia nodded. It was true, whatever the situation she wasn't much good bed bound. Reluctantly she climbed back under the sheet and picked up the note of the table. Orgnar left with a nod and told her to call him if anything is needed. Before reading the note she ate the soup and drank the water in mere minutes. She couldn't help it, she was just so hungry. But after that was gone she finally opened Lucas's note.

"_To Lydia._

_Bet you're beating yourself up right now, with your Housecarl talk I bet you're not taking kindly to the fact I had to drag your sorry hide out of there."_

Lydia put her head in her hands, she wanted to crawl under the covers and disappear.

"_But try not to, you did more than any normal Housecarl could do. And I would have to have had my sorry hide dragged out if I was not Dragonborn. Luckily for the both of us I am, so no harm, no foul. Now to address one question that will eventually crop up, no I did not change you. Delphine had the maids change you out of your armour."_

Lydia hadn't even noticed that she was in a dressing gown. She blushed at the thought that Lucas was making jokes about her body.

"_And no, it was not my family. I overreacted in the Dungeon so I apologize. Really the last place to lose your wits, that was my fault and I am sorry. But I did find someone who can help me in my quest. I'm with her now, I wanted to leave you more details but Delphine forbid it. Said she doesn't want a paper trail, if paranoid was a lady, it would be her. Anyway I'm away with her now and won't be back for some time. I'm heading to Kynesgrove with her and then back up the mountain to see the Greybeards. The whole trip should take a fortnight. I've left an adequate amount of gold for your lodgings and food, its behind the desk with Orgnar. After what happened there would be no shame in wanting to throw in the towel and head back to Whiterun, life out here can really be dangerous. But if you want to continue as my Housecarl you are more than welcome to, in fact I hope that is your decision. Like I said it will be a while before I arrive back in Riverwood but I hope to find you there when I do._

_Many Thanks_

_Lucas Strykes"_

Lydia chuckled at the note, go home? It would take more than a kick in to scare her off. She was Housecarl to the Dragonborn and so far she wasn't doing a very good job. She was there to protect him, and protect him she would. No matter what.

She found out that she had been out for two days, probably why her stomach was rumbling so. Her first day of consciousness she found herself eating quite a lot. She spent much of the next five days in bed, with Orgnar bringing her regular meals and water. On the fifth day she had a visit from the healer and had some of his medicine. Despite its vile taste she did feel better for it and began to walk around the tavern. She began to drink and talk with the local patrons and found herself a little work to keep her busy. Of course she had to take her armour to the blacksmiths to get it back in the proper condition. She worked for the local timber mill for a few days and earned a nice little bit of coin, she didn't want to depend on what Lucas had left her. He had already done so much. Wanting her to stay after she had messed up so badly? Very few Thanes would ever consider that.

Around nine days in she was in the tavern, drinking with the other mill workers when she heard of trouble up in Kynesgrove. A dragon had attacked there, but had apparently been slain. Lydia drank a little too much that night to hide her shame. Her Thane was off fighting a Dragon whilst she was stuck drinking in Riverwood, chopping wood. Gods what had she done? She began to get friendly with one of the patrons, a young man, the bard. He was nice, but Lydia had drunk a lot and nice seemed lovely at the time. Before she knew it, she was disrobed and in bed with the man. She was drunk, sad, ashamed. She wanted some company, she wanted to feel wanted and needed. She didn't know why she was doing it, she wasn't particularly proud of the situation. But too much mead would do this and at least Lucas wouldn't be back for a couple of days.

That turned out to be a false presumption. She awoke the next day to chattering as the door of her room opened. She was still completely without clothes along with the similarly naked bard, Sven. Lucas opened the door and walked in with another woman, it must have been this _Delphine_. She was tall, blond. Quite good looking but older than Lucas and Lydia. She was also fully armoured with a strange sword on her hip. The two of them immediately stopped their chattering and looked down at the two naked bodies in Lydia's bed. Sven began to stir from his sleep also.

"Huh...this is awkward." Lucas said aloud as he looked at Lydia, who was now pulling her sheets over her body.

"The Companion of the Dragonborn hm?" Delphine added raising an eyebrow at Lucas "You drag her in here concussed and find her sleeping around when you return. Are you sure this is the fine warrior you were telling me about?"

"My Thane I-"

Lucas raised his hand for silence, Lydia paused her heart in her mouth.

"Look uh Lydia, what you do in your own time is your own business. There is no need for you to uh...explain...anything." Lucas said smiling at her. But Lydia could tell there was something behind that smile, something that seemed wrong. It was like Lucas really just wanted to say _"Really Lydia...Really?"_ But did not feel that he could...he still was obviously not used to being a Thane. She had heard that was the majority of what they said to their Housecarls. Whatever the case Lydia felt terrible and she was hung over now to boot. Sven eventually opened his eyes and bolted upright shocked.

"What is going on?!" He asked "Who are you?! Why are you in this ladies room and...Delphine...Gods tell me she isn't married."

"You weren't meant to let anyone but this young girl sleep in this room Orgnar!" Delphine shouted over her shoulder.

"What was I meant to do? Wrestle them apart? Besides you weren't meant to be back for a while yet." Orgnar snorted in reply.

"Gods forgive us for being early." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Look whatever the issue is I think this man should leave, he has no right to see this young woman disrobed like this." Sven said, chivalry was apparently not dead in these parts.

Lydia could have punched Sven in the face, he was making a bad situation worse. He was talking to _her_ Thane! Lucas just laughed however.

"Okay hotshot, you've had your fun. But we need this room for something; if you could scram that would be aces."

Sven sat back in the bed mildly shocked "Delphine! Surely you can't..."

"Out Sven, NOW!" She replied Sven quickly put on his undergarments underneath the bedding and strolled past Lucas who he eyed angrily. Lucas's face remained neutral, he had more important things to worry about.

As he left they closed the door, Lydia still remained naked under the quilt. Why were they closing themselves in like this? Were they expecting to have a heart to heart with Lydia or something? She blushed heavily as they walked toward the cupboard on the right hand side of the room. Delphine did something to it and it opened up into another room, a secret room! That's why they had walked in here so casually! And Orgnar probably told them she was at the timber mill. This morning couldn't get any worse, but Lucas and Delphine casually walked down the secret stairway into an unseen room. Lydia led in bed awkwardly for a couple of minutes before she heard Lucas's voice shouting back up to her.

"Feel free to come down when you're dressed!" Lucas shouted back up the tunnel

"Yes my Thane!" Lydia she shouted back, before quickly rushing around the room to find her clothes which had been distributed to various corners and hard to reach places. Had she ruined her Housecarl duties forever? Her only hope in her mind was to be as helpful and as punctual as possible. And as much as she hated Delphine for vocalizing it, she had been right. Beaten by a Draugr and walked in on with a man...now she felt like the worst Housecarl in the world. Before long she had collected her clothes and walked down the secret corridor. It went through to a large room, strewn with exotic armours and blades. Lucas was pouring tea that was in a pot on the side, he poured three cups before handing one to Delphine and herself. Lydia eagerly accepted but it felt as if Lucas didn't look her in the eye. Lydia quietly drank her tea.

"So..." Lucas said trying to break the ice "Dragons are resurrecting dragons, that's what I've been finding out whilst your were...um here." Lucas said trying not to sound awkward.

"Resurrecting?" Lydia asked confused "As in from the dead?"

"There is some pretty powerful magic's at work here." Delphine said as she placed her sword on a stand. "This brings nothing but suspicion to my mind."

"Go on." Lucas said drinking his tea

"The Thalmor have a monopoly on powerful magic's these days. With the mages guild ailing the Dominion has moved in to fill the vacuum."

"But why would Elves be resurrecting Dragons? Seems like a lot of time and effort for something could go so very terribly wrong."

"They're the only ones who could benefit from a dragon attack on Skyrim, weakens the province, sparks civil unrest between the Nords and the Empire, Dominion comes in and sets up shop."

Lucas waved a hand "I don't buy it, I think this transcends petty politics."

"Nothing transcends petty politics Mr Stryke, that I can tell you personally."

Lucas raised an eyebrow before sipping his tea "So what do you propose? Kill the Thalmor? Because... You know I'd be up for that."

Delphine laughed "Nothing so adventurous. Like you said, we can't be a hundred percent sure that it is the Thalmor."

"A lot less than a hundred" Lucas said jokingly, Lydia smiled at her Thane having fun but he wasn't bantering with her, in fact he wasn't even looking at her anymore.

"So we need proof. Either way. We need to be sure we're right or sure we're wrong. We need to get into the Thalmor Embassy."

"Now you're talking my language sister!" Lucas said with a smile on his face "Infiltration is my specialty. Got into a few Thalmor outposts before. Should be a walk in the park."

"Really?" Delphine said finishing her tea "This is no Thalmor outpost or fort, this is their embassy. The nerve centre of all their activities in the North. It's going to take a lot more than sticking to shadows to get into that place."

"So we'll need a bit more planning." Lucas scoffed.

"That we will. Managed to get my hands on some tickets to a social event up in the embassy a few weeks back. One of those meet and greets for all the high and mighty types. The Thalmor are trying to woo the aristocrats into the Dominion's fold. Didn't think much of the tickets, they know my face thanks to a few run ins a couple of years back. But they don't know yours."

Delphine went and ruffled through a draw before fleshing out two tickets. She thrust them into Lucas's hands and he read them carefully.

"These are for a Nord and an Imperial..."Delphine smiled, Lucas looked at Lydia who looked back at him "Fancy going on a date?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Shady Argonian

Chapter Eight – The Shady Argonian

_Amaund stood from his chair. Lucas continued to stare out of a nearby window, a bottle of ale in his hand. Amaund looked rough, when they had first met he had been a prominent politician, well dressed, well groomed...now his hair was greasy, his chin was covered in fuzz and his clothes, although had once been expensive, were now drenched in sweat and filth._

"_Why...why this is wonderful!" he shouted towards Lucas, who didn't turn his head. "You did it! You actually did it, I thought it went to hell when you and your kin were attacked but by the Gods you did it!"_

_Lucas swigged his ale. "Payment. Twenty thousand." He said simply_

_Amaund laughed and jumped around the room "You have no idea what you have done here! The political changes throughout the empire, the ramifications! My family could have the entire council in their palm by the end of the month! Oh thank you!"_

_Lucas turned his head, his dark hood and cloak hid most of his body from sight, it was hard for Amaund to tell what was going through his mind. Try as he might the shadow cast by that hood hid his eyes and Amaund could not see them, not gage his emotions. "Payment." Lucas said again "So we can be done with this."_

"_Septims? But of course! Do you remember where we first met?"_

_**Lucas nodded**_

"_Good, good! It is in there, that very room. Where it all began." Amaund closed his eyes and leant his head back. "And it is well earned my friend! Twenty thousand, it's all there, ready and waiting. Oh how things will change now..."_

_Amaund opened his eyes, a flash of pain ran through his body, emanating from his stomach. He looked down, then up. Lucas's hand was pressed against his belly, a sharp metal sword firmly in its grasp. Lucas's expression didn't seem to change, he stared at Amaund with those unseeing eyes. His head began to get dizzy, the world began to blur. Lucas pulled the sword from Amaund's innards, who immediately dropped to his knees._

"_Fitting." Lucas said to himself as he stared back out the window. "Very fitting."_

_Amaund reached out "But.., we had a deal..."_

"_I always fulfil my deals Amaund. As a matter of fact, I just completed my second contract of the day. The Emperor sends his regards and waits for you tenderly in the afterlife."_

_Amaund's eyes widened, then they closed and he sprawled himself across the floor. Lucas took another sip of his ale._

"_Astrid. Gabriella. Festus. Arnbjorn. Veezara." He raised his drink to the window. "we did it." He poured some of the ale onto the wooden floor. "Cheers to you all. __**Hail Sithis**__."_

"Gah!" Lucas bolted up right so fast he fell out of his bed. Lydia immediately jumped out of her own bed, the other side of the room, sword in hand and ready to fight. But she soon put it away when she saw Lucas rolling around on the floor. She sighed under her breath and got back underneath the quilt. "Nightmares again?" she asked.

Lucas didn't respond, he stood up silently and looked out the window. "I'm going to get a drink."

"But my Thane."

"_I'm not a Thane!"_ he shouted. Lydia raised an eyebrow, she had been with Lucas for a little over a month now. More than once he had woken up startled and in a foul mood. She had come to expect his nightmares, but he always just went back to sleep. This one must have really spooked him. He quietly put on a shirt and left the room, Lydia led in a bed a little longer. They had arrived in Solitude that night, it had only taken them half a week by direct horse and cart. They had travelled with Delphine but she had to jump out before reaching the city for fear of being recognized, she told them to meet her at Katla's farm the following night. Lydia and Lucas hadn't spoke much since he found her with Sven in Riverwood. Lydia had been very formal with Lucas, as she always had been, but Lucas used to like to tease her about that, to try and make her laugh and be informal. Now he just went a long with it, ignored what she said and even gave her orders. Was he...was he jealous?

_Of course he isn't_ Lydia thought _He's the Dragonborn! I'm sure that's the last thing on __**his**__ mind!_

She tried to lie back down and sleep but she found herself worrying about Lucas and decided against her better judgement to join him at the bar.

Lucas approached the bar and pulled up a stool. It was quiet now, he checked the grandfather clock in the hallway, and it was four-thirty in the morning. Not a busy time. Still though a few patrons hung around, the type who would rather drink themselves silly than be alone with their thoughts. Lucas would fit right in. Of course he could talk to Lydia, but something strange had happened when he had found her with that bard. Something inside him felt...wounded, betrayed. He didn't know why, but Lydia...he just didn't enjoy being around her as much. He felt flat.

He pulled up the stool and placed a couple of coins on the bar. "Ale." He said simply, the tired looking bartender just nodded before sliding a metal flagon towards him. Lucas nodded his appreciation and sipped it quietly.

"I don't believe it." A croaky voice said behind him "Mr Stryke."

Lucas rolled his eyes and planted his head down on the bar. "Gulum-Ei." He said out loud, turning to face the shifty Argonian sat at a table behind him. "It hasn't been long enough."

Gulum-Ei laughed and sipped his wine. "Well, didn't expect to see you again. How's business?"

"You know I'm out of the game Gulum."

"I do, but I always like to shake the tree. See what falls out."

Lucas grunted and turned back to the bar. Gulum-Ei crept up from his table and pulled up a stool next to Lucas, who banged his forehead against the table once again.

"Go away."

"Not excited to see your old friend?"

Lucas raised his head "You tried to have me ambushed and killed."

Gulum-Ei waved a hand "You just can't let things go, can you."

"What do you want Gulum?"

Gulum-Ei lent in close and cupped a hand to Lucas's ear. "Words out. They're looking for you, all your old contacts have been shaken down. Including poor old Gulum-Ei here."

"pfffft, they must be desperate if they think of you as one of my contacts."

"They offered a large amount of gold to anyone who has any information on Lucas Stryke. It may take a little more to keep this Argonian mouth shut."

Lucas turned to the Argonian, who smiled back towards him. His eyes widened and his grin revealed rows of razor sharp teeth. Lucas smiled back at him.

"You were always a good businessman Gulum, that's why we always looked after you. Let me just get my coin purse..."

Lucas stood from the stool and moved to leave the bar. Gulum-Ei also stood to follow him, in order to collect his bribe of silence. Lucas however turned back around, incredibly fast, and punched the Argonian square in the jaw. Gulum-Ei fell to the floor. The other patrons looked up and a few of them even clapped. Gulum-Ei was not well liked and known for his shady deals. Lucas kicked the Argonian several times, he coughed and spluttered and raised his hands over his heads.

"Azura's tits stop! Stop!"

Lucas ceased his assault, he put his knee across the Argonians neck. Gulum-Ei choked, he tried to scratch at Lucas with his claws but Lucas grabbed both of his wrists, and increased the pressure on his neck, leaning his weight onto his knee.

"You tell them one word Gulum, one word and I swear, it will be the end of you."

Lydia walked down the stairs, she wore simple leather clothing. She was quite tired and did notice the noise downstairs getting louder with the sound of jeering and cheering. When she finally reached the bottom of the stair case, she found her Thane strangling an Argonian floor. She wanted to intervene but he was not in any need of her help. Whatever she had missed, it had apparently been violent. She watched as the Argonian struggled against Lucas, who was pressing his knee down on his neck. Lucas had a face of thunder, she had seen him upset and angry, usually after those nightmares, but this was real rage.

"You know what I'm capable of Gulum. You know the things I've done! Can you really imagine I would think twice before dispatching you to save my skin? You really think I would spend coin to make you disappear? Oh Gullum, if there is one thing I can do, it's making people disappear for free!"

At first Lydia had expected some kind of bar room brawl, some moron had provoked Lucas whilst he was still in a foul mood. But now, she knew there was something going on here. Did he truly intend to kill this Argonian, whilst the patrons and bartender looked on? Surely not...

"My Thane..." Lydia said involuntarily

Lucas looked up, he saw Lydia standing across the room by the stairs. His rage dissipated and he closed his eyes, before looking back down at Gullum-Ei. He continued to press his weight down for a couple of seconds before raising his knee and letting go of his wrists. Gullum-Ei immediately rolled over and began coughing and spluttering as he gasped for air. Lucas stood and composed himself, before punching the Argonian again.

"One word Gullum. One word and I swear..."

"Okay, Okay!" Gullum said, holding his chest. "Was just shaking the tree" he smiled through his bloodied jaw. "They won't hear anything from me."

Lucas wanted to hit him again, but he remembered Lydia standing by the doorway. Without looking at her he went to the bar and fetched his ale. The tavern was silent as the patrons felt to self conscious to resume conversation. The bartender nodded at Lucas.

"You know, normally I would call the guards. But I've found that Argonian making off with my stocks so many times, I really quite enjoyed that. Just don't kill him, not in my tavern at least."

Lucas didn't respond as he picked up his flagon and walked to the stairway. He stopped by Lydia who was still watching the Argonian climb to his feet. No-one rushed to help him.

"This is why I am not a Thane" he said in a hushed voice. "My character can bear no titles."

Lydia was beginning to understand Lucas, his casual demeanour, his laid back, sarcastic, unserious attitude was a mask. Lucas was an angry person really, who could get violent on the wrong day. He wore this other personality to hide who he really was, because...he is ashamed of it.

Lydia nodded "Well _Lucas..._" she used his name, it felt strange to say it. Even Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You seem pretty sure of yourself. But tell me, would this character, even with all things he had done, kill a Dragon outside Whiterun to save the peasant farmers who live there?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I guess...that was a minor hiccup."

"Well perhaps you should stop letting your invented characteristics define who you are, and just _be_ who you are."

Lucas chuckled a little. Lydia smiled at him.

"For example." Lydia said, beginning to walk forward. " I am headstrong, rash, always taking the violent option, even when there is a more peaceful one available. Those characteristics are me, but that doesn't define me. That person wouldn't do this..."

She left the stairway and walked towards the middle of the room where the Argonian led against a wall. Lucas watched as she helped him to his feet and sat him in a nearby chair. She asked the bartender for some cloth towels, which he brought over, and then began dapping the wounds on the Argonian's face. She was being very gentle, very caring...for a rash, headstrong and violent warrior. Lucas sipped his ale, ashamed of his actions and returned up to bed.

Lydia rubbed the blood from the Argonians face. Gullum-Ei stared back at her and chuckled.

"You need not feel pity for me girl, the others were quite right not to help me up. I would've picked their pockets the second they laid a hand on me." Gullum-Ei throw a coin purse to Lydia who instinctively caught it. She felt her pockets, it was her coin purse. Gullum-Ei must have stole it whilst she helped him to the chair. He smiled then coughed "You're a friend of Lucas, so I'll give ya that one for free."

Lydia placed the coin purse back in her pocket. "I'm starting to see why he was trying to kill you."

"Heh, he wasn't trying to kill me. He was deciding if he should. If he were _trying_ to kill me, I'd be dead."

"He's got a reputation in these parts then?"

Gullum-Ei laughed "Of course not, he hasn't got a reputation in any parts...hmm, maybe Riften. He's got a reputation amongst certain people, but not certain locations. That would've been very counter-productive back in the day."

Lydia signalled the bartender for a bottle of whisky. She poured it into some cloth and dabbed Gullum-Ei's forehead, he cringed as it sterilized his cuts.

"What kind of work did he do, back in the day?"

Gullum-Ei, slanted his head "How much do you know about our mutual friend?"

Lydia shrugged "Not much."

Gullum-Ei lowered his head "I see."

"So tell me, how did you two become such good friends?"

The Argonian laughed, he regretted it moments later as his rib cage ached from Lucas's kicks. "We were both members of the Thieves Guild, a long time ago now."

Lydia stopped dabbing the Argonian's forehead "Th-Thieves guild?" She was right, he had been a thief. But she was expecting something petty, roaming the streets and stealing from merchants stalls. The Thieves Guild was high time, the type of people who would pull of heists so complicated that it would make your head spin. That Sapphire must've have been one to. "That makes...sense."

_Imagine that, the Dragonborn a master thief!_

"Yeah, well me and your boyfriend had a little mis-adventure. He was kind enough to have let me live after."

Lydia shook her head, the word _boyfriend _dragging her back from her thoughts. "He's not my _boyfriend_."

"I'll bet."

"He's not. I'm his servant."

"Kinky."

Lydia rolled her eyes and dabbed a little harder with the alcohol drenched cloth. Gullum-Ei winced with pain.

"All right, all right!" he laughed "I get it. Seriously though, you're not his _actual_ servant are you? I mean..."

"I am his Housecarl." She said flatly

Gullum-Ei squinted his eyes. "Housecarl...but that would make..."

"Lucas Stryke is Thane of Whiterun. I was appointed as his protector and his servant."

The Argonian's eyes widened and he stared back up the stairs. "In the name of all things holy...Lucas is a Thane?! He really does get around. You leave him alone for five minutes and...Bam! Thane!" He chuckled to himself. "People do change."

Lydia stood from the table. "I must go to bed now, my Thane will want me up early in the morning."

Gullum-Ei nodded "Thank you for your kindness, but help me again at your coin purses peril."

Lydia smiled and began to walk towards the stairs. Well that explained an awful lot about Lucas, a member of the Thieves Guild? The Dragonborn? There was almost something poetic about it. A zero to hero feeling. Maybe it was this Thieves Guild who he referred to as his family? But that_ Sapphire_ _gir_l was the one who told him about his family... that wouldn't make sense. It was too late (or early) to think about these things. So she resolved to going back to sleep and asking her Thane about it in the morning. They had also had what could pass for a conversation near the stairs, first time since the whole...Sven thing.

"Hey lady!" A croaky lizard voice shouted across the room. Lydia turned around and instinctively caught something which had been hurled through the air towards her. She looked down into her hands, it was her coin purse. She felt her pockets, yep, Gullum-Ei had stolen it again. She looked back to the table where the Argonian was laughing to himself. "That was so easy I felt bad, and trust me that is rare." Lydia rolled her eyes and continued on up to the room. Strangely though...she kind of liked the _Shady Argonian_.

XENDX


	9. Chapter 9: Looking Fancy

Chapter Nine – Looking Fancy

Lydia ate her breakfast, fried meat and eggs. She had gotten used to tavern food since her injured week in Riverwood. Lucas however had not, he had been used to frying mushrooms he found under trees, or cooking rabbits he had caught in a pot with stew. To him, this was a rare treat. He had already devoured three plates-full by the time Lydia had finished half of her first/only meal.

"My Thane, you'll hurt yourself if you continue to eat at this rate."

Lucas stuffed another sausage into his mouth "But...its...so...good!"

"At least drink your tea, to help it settle."

"I don't have time to drink tea!"

Lydia gave an involuntary giggle, she was tired from the early morning disturbance. But since then Lucas was being less cold towards her. Lydia looked towards the grandfather clock, nine in the morning. Lydia finished her meal and a passing barmaid took the plate from them. Lucas on the other finished his plate and ordered another.

"My thane, he'll be here soon!"

"What time did Delphine say he would be here?"

Lydia looked over her shoulder "twenty minutes ago."

Lucas sighed "All right, all right." He waved away the barmaid.

The barmaid nodded and wondered off. Lucas sipped the cup he had and smiled across the table at Lydia who smiled in return.

"Better?" She asked

"Thank you for last night." Lucas said quietly changing the subject "I was...having a moment. You put me right."

Lydia felt the blood rush to her cheeks "Wow, the Dragonborn thanking me. My mum would be very proud."

"She should be."

Lydia looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze. "About...the other week, about Sven."

Lucas sipped his tea. "Who?"

"The bard."

"Which bard?"

"Oh Lords." Lydia put her head in her hands. "The..._one_ that you and Delphine-"

"Gods above! Wahooo. Like I said on the day Lydia, what you do in your own time is..."

Lydia raised her hands "Regardless...it was a breach of duty. Your protection should be the only and most important thing on my mind! And there I was..."

"Lydia...do I need protecting?" Lucas laughed "The only thing I need protection from is myself. You do that pretty well."

"I know, but..."

"Just leave it Lydia. We're done talking about this. Don't make me pull rank, _Housecarl."_

"Yes, my _Thane_." Lydia sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. She wanted to talk about it with him, the morning had been good, Lucas was making jokes and trying to make her laugh as he had always done. But she wanted to clear the air, she wanted Lucas to know that...that she only did it out of shame. Out of the utter humility she had felt when she had heard that Lucas was away fighting dragons without her. Over a month now and she hadn't even seen one yet. She was Housecarl to the Dragonborn, she should be a qualified dragon slayer by now.

They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a little while, when a Bosmer man came and plonked himself down next to Lydia. He was sweaty and looked nervous. He twitched and blinked at every sudden noise or movement. Lydia and Lucas looked at each other for a second.

"Uh...Malborn?" Lucas finally perked up.

"huh?! Ssssshhhhhh." Malborn replied, pushing his finger against his lips. "Don't use my real name whilst we're meeting like this!"

"Okay..." Lucas raised an eyebrow, Lydia smiled at Lucas. "But you are Delphine's contact?"

Malborn nodded. "She said you wanted me to sneak some stuff into the Embassy during the party?" Malborn looked left, then right. "Have you ever done this type of thing before?" he asked with genuine worry in his voice. "Because if you're caught, then I'm caught, then I'm dead!"

Lydia put a hand on his shoulder "Relax young Wood Elf. Lucas here is not only the Dragonborn, but a former member of the Thieves Guild. If anyone knows what he is doing, its Lucas."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. Lydia smiled.

"I had a chat with your Argonian friend last night." Lydia said

"What...else did he tell?" Lucas asked, squinting his eyes.

"Oh nothing much." She said playfully. In truth Gullum-Ei had told her nothing else, he barely let slip that Lucas had been a thief. But if he thought she knew other things, perhaps he would tell her.

"I see."

"Oh good...good." Malborn said, smiling nervously. "What do you need to sneak inside?"

Lucas reached down to his left and picked up a satchel. He plonked it on the table, before opening it up and revealing its contents. Two sets of folded black leather armour, with black hoods, Lucas's sword, some daggers and...another sword.

"My Thane" Lydia said "Why do you have two swords? Surely that is needlessly heavy for young Malborn here to sneak in to the embassy."

"It's for you, ya fool." Lucas laughed.

"But I...I thought I was to be your body guard? Can I not just walk in with my weapons?"

"Most definitely not!" Malborn said, his eyes wide. "Armed guards are asked to stay outside until the end of the event. There are absolutely no outside weapons in the embassy...except these tonight."

"Then...I am your unarmed guard?" Lydia asked raising an eyebrow. Lucas tried to answer but Malborn jumped in again.

"No, No! Armoured individuals are asked to wait outside also! They could cause trouble!"

Lydia slanted her head "Then...what is my cover?"

Lucas smiled awkwardly "The Heights Family is a very well respected name within the Empire. They deal in commerce and trade from their various outposts dotted throughout Tamriel. They are also entirely fictitious." Lucas pushed some papers across the table. "The Heights Family is a public front for the Thieves Guild, to sell stolen goods through legitimate channels. Also it can be used as a good alias when the situation arises."

Lydia picked up the papers. "Lydia _Heights." _She read aloud.

"That's you. I wrote out the papers on the cart journey over here."

_That's why he never seemed to be around_ She thought to herself _maybe he hadn't been ignoring me the entire time, just been busy_

Lydia read over the paper "brief family record, names, dates...even a sales number. These look real."

Lucas laughed "You know, there is a lot more to the Thieves Guild than just taking stuff that doesn't belong to us. You learn some genuinely helpful tricks."

"To genuinely help you steal things."

"Or..." Lucas slid the satchel of items over the table to Malborn. "Save Skyrim from an imminent Dragon and/or Thalmor invasion."

Lydia sighed, he had her there. These methods may be immoral but they were certainly both useful and effective. She continued to skim read her paper, her finger stopped at one section. _Marriage Date._

"_Marriage date?"_ Lydia raised her head. "Oh Lords..."

Lucas smiled "_Yep_. You lucky girl."

"For how long?"

"Four years."

"So I would've been twenty-four and you..."

"twenty-two. You married a younger man, you _Coin-Digger_ you."

Lydia threw a napkin at him.

"Alright, alright. Stop messing around! This is serious!" Malborn waved his hands. "I'll get this stuff in, just make sure you get in."

"Oh relax, this isn't the first time I've duped a bunch of rich people."

Malborn cursed under his breath. "I'm gunna die." He rose from the table with Lucas's satchel and left the tavern. Lydia and Lucas watched as he exited.

"That fellow could use a drink" Lucas commented, turning back to Lydia.

Lydia held the papers in her hands "But my Thane...putting the etiquette of a Housecarl-Thane relationship aside..."

"For Gods sake Lydia." Lucas chuckled "We're not actually getting married."

"Yes but, all I have with me is my armour. I would not pass for a noble amongst a crowd like the one up there."

Lucas put a hand to his chin. "Of course you wouldn't."

"Oh...glad you agree with me my Thane." Lydia said, rolling her eyes, a little insulted.

"No, no. Think of it like this. Right now you look like Lydia Battle-Born, a warrior, the protector of Whiterun and the Housecarl of the Dragonborn!" Lucas said a little mellow dramatically, waving his arms "But tonight you need to be someone else. You need to be Lydia Heights, a prominent Skyrim noble. Effeminate, classy, sophisticated-"

"I am sophisticated!" Lydia interrupted "I read books. I read the Jolly Khajiit just the other day..."

Lucas put his head in his hands. "The Jolly Khajiit?" he asked. Lydia nodded and he sighed. "This is going to take a little more work than I thought."

"What? Is that not a well thought of book?"

"Lydia..." Lucas said quietly "What do you know of economics?"

"Economics? Pffffft, something those quill pushers and milk drinker up in Dragonsreach moan abo-" Lydia glanced at Lucas's face, he looked worried and slightly amused. It was then she realised what he was hinting at...she needed to know about economics. She had to pretend to enjoy talking about it. "Oh no..." she said under her breath. "You should find someone else my Thane! I'm terrible with numbers and all I have with me are my battle-armours and leather tunics. I would never even get it..."

"Oh relax." Lucas said, taking a sip of his tea. "I've done this a thousand times, and the secret is to keep calm and improvise. But we've got the whole day to sort you out, before we got to go and meet Delphine. I know a dress shop not too far from here, a hair dresser down the road from there and..." he reached under the table and plonked a book in front of Lydia, she picked it up _The Trading Empire: A study of Imperial Economics__. _Her face went blank, Lucas smiled. "And whilst you're getting all that sorted, we got to work on your cover story, _Mrs Lydia Heights_."

"But...but..." She looked up and met Lucas's gaze. He was enjoying this. "And what about you?" She pointed "You're not exactly Mr class. You ignore etiquette and formalities more than I do. I may just be a humble warrior, but I know my place."

"But I _chose_ to ignore those things, I can just as easily _chose_ to do them." Lucas stuck his chest out and cleared his throat. _"Tin is doing surprisingly well in the markets right now, honestly, I almost wish I owned a mine. But, forgive me if you will, I cannot bring myself to do business with the Dunmar. They are most unreasonable, and Morrowind always seems to be unstable."_

Lydia put her head in her hands "You changed your voice."

"That was my _posh_ voice."

"How on earth did you sound so...intelligent?"

Lucas laughed loudly "By listening to what other rich morons have said and repeating it back. Thieves Guild are good teachers for infiltration."

"Oh Gods, I'm going to be awful at this."

Lucas downed what was left of his tea and stood from the seat. "Lydia, you said to me last night I need to stop letting who I think I am define me, and just start being who I am. This is the same type of thing, stop thinking you are not this person. Stop thinking about how you are so different from this alias. Instead, just do what they would do. Act, pretend, improvise. Have fun with it. You'll be a noble for a day. I always thought it was fun."

Lydia stood as well. "I guess...it would be kind of fun to talk to nobles as equals."

"Never thought of that, but sure why not. Sounds like Jolly good fun. Oh that reminds me, for the record, when they ask what books you have read, do not say the _Jolly Khajiit_."

Lydia looked down, suddenly feeling very stupid, now believing Lucas to be a lot more intelligent and sophisticated than she had first imagined.

"Like I said." Lucas put a hand on her shoulder across the table. "Try to have fun with it."

"I shall try." Lydia replied, swallowing hard.

"good" Lucas smiled. "Now, let's get you a dress."

Lydia groaned "I failed."

XENDX

_**(Author's note: Sorry for the lack of action in these chapters, but I really wanted to flesh out their relationship a bit more. As I am doing this for fun, I decided to go with what I wanted to do, rather than what I thought other people would want to see. Sorry, I know, I'm an ass. But meh, next chapter soon. Working title is **__**The Thalmor Embassy**__**. Guess what that one's about :P )**_


End file.
